None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a light stint implant surgically implanted in a major artery for assisting in the treatment of long term viral infection, alone or in combination with anti-viral drugs, such implant stint being activated for set periods of illumination and set periods of dormancy, the light stint having a remote power supply and timing device accessible through a sub-dermal implant located in a non-obvious location.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to treatment of viral disease or blood with light, stints or immunology. Three patents dealing with the treatment of viral infection using red light or light and introducing phthalocyanide, a liposome carrier or 5-aminolevulinic acid, such treatment and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,090,599, 6,010,890 and 5,895,786 to Ben-Hur, et al. A method including the introduction of psoralen compounds and activation by exposure to UV light to treat the AIDS virus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,408 to Klainer, such activated chemical compounds attacking the free virus and viral infected cells in patients with depressed immune function.
A method for the manufacturing of a stint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,475 to Trozera, et al. and 6,019,784 to Hines. An illuminated urethral stint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,741 to Barbacci which assists in the determination of damage to the urethral structure without more invasive observation technique. A light delivery system with blood flushing characteristics is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,751 to Amplatz, et al., which is provided for percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty procedures, the device including an illumination means and means for flushing the illumination and balloon chambers with a saline solution to provided radiant energy to a specific treatment site to reduce the incidence of restenosis.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an implanted illuminated stint in a major artery of the human body which, in combination with known anti-viral treatment drug, to improve the effectiveness of T-cells and other natural viral inhibitors in the reduction of the virus and the effect of the viral infection in the human body, especially in those with virus infection which cannot be eliminated through presently know methods of treatment, including the AIDS virus.
Another objective is to provide a UV, infrared or visual spectrum light stint in the descending aorta of the human body, which, in combination with leukine and sargramostim, periodically irradiates the entire human blood supply with such light emitted by the stint and is a permanent surgical implant with permanent cyclic treatment, the power supply to such stint provided by a sub-dermally implanted control unit, having a low-voltage, long life power source and a timing control means to activate and deactivate the illumination of the light stint at pre-determined cycles, such control unit accessible just under the skin of the person having the implanted light stint.
It is known in the medical arts that light, including infrared, visible and ultraviolet, will destroy or severely disable a virus, and several means indicated in the section above include inventions which address this treatment. However, none of them disclose a permanent implant or means which activates a light source within the flow of blood in periodic cycles to weaken and destroy active viruses within the blood, especially in combination with T-cell stimulating drugs which bolster and enhance the effectiveness of the T-cells is the human body is seeking out and destroying viruses. The same light which is effective in destroying the viruses is also a stimulant to T-cell production in the human body, thereby defining such light as both a benefit to positive viral disease treatment while being a negative to the actual viral disease.